Wet Young Lovers
by Frozen Minds
Summary: Flynn is prepared for a night of destruction, but his new babysitter knows him better than he does.


Series: Shake It Up!

Pair: Gunther / Flynn

Pair: Kenton Duty / Davis Cleveland

Rating: NC-17

Author: Frozen Minds

Warnings: Smut, Language, Underaged Sex

**Wet Young Lovers**

It was an ordinary Friday night for Flynn. Parents gone out to do whatever they normally do and hire a babysitter for him. He was the worst kid to be babysat. The sitter always gave a bad review and was never seen again. They probably all moved out of the country. One time, he set Gretta Granger's hair on fire while she fell asleep. Another time, he tied Brianna Garrison to a chair and threw food at her. But it wasn't his fault, the food she made for him was nasty.

He's got it all planned out this time. Flynn was going to do something so bad that his parents would never leave him alone again. He liked spending time with them and getting all their attention. He always was an attention whore and always will be.

"Flynn, babe. We're not going to be happy if the babysitter runs out hysterically crying the second we come home. K?"

"Yeah Mom. I'll be a good boy and have fun with her."

Mom and Dad were all dressed up. They both smelled nice and wore flashy jewelry.

"Allright. The babysitter's here. Be a gooboy, K?" Dad said in a rush.

They left the apartment and started talking with the sitter. Flynn listened carefully.

"Urruh... he's a very excited kid. I'd watch yourself. Nobody else would do this besides you. We'll pay you two hundred for the night."

..."They should be spending that money on me..." Flynn thought.

He rushed to his room, ready to make a huge mess of the apartment. He got out his pliers, hammers, gasoline cans, and a lighter.

"She's in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Heyyy Flynn! You're not gonna hurt me right?"

Oh. That stupid fake Russian accent... Not that piece of shit...

"Just leave and nobody gets hurt!"

"I'm your friend, Flynn. :)"

He was right outside the door. Flynn opened it with an angry frown. Gunther's hands were on his hips and he had his usual flashy and tight clothing on. He'd fag up anyone's night.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Gunther asked.

"No."

"I'll tell ya anyway... I'm going to a High School party down the street. They said you can come."

"I don't want part in an all-man pile orgy..."

"I'll be sure to tell Kayla you said that. ;)" Gunther said with a fake wink.

"How the hell'd you know abou-"

"C'mon, it just started"

Gunther and Flynn walked twenty minutes down to Rocky's house. They could feel the beat of the noise move through their bodies.

"Allright. Now don't mention anything about Pokemon or Hannah Montana," Gunther instructed.

"Hang on, let me cross that off on my 'conversation starters' list..."

There was a loud crash and a few screams. Sounded like a cabinet of glasses just dropped.

Duece came stumbling out of the garage.

"Y-yo. Uhh did you guys see Avril Lavigne run out here? I just saw her!"

He was really drunk. Duece stumbled down the street after his illusions.

"What a fuck head," Flynn mumbled.

We opened the door to Rocky's garage. Gunther saw his soviet bitch of a sister and conversed with her friends. This left Flynn to think about the ways he could destroy everything in this house. He saw Kayla and followed her through the house to the bathroom. She must have been drunk, too. Kayla Seward was an eighth grader, who Flynn practically fell in love with.

Amongst the deep musical electronic beats, there was a "BLEEEHhh! BLEEEHhh!" in the bathroom. She opened the door.

"Heyy... Fli-j...Flegshh...Fledd...SLED!"

"I'm Flynn, remember?"

"Yeh...you're goostuff. Gemme a beer..."

Flynn forgot her and went to party somewhere else. He could talk to Ty, who was trying to pick up drunk chicks.

"Oh hey-!" Flynn was interrupted.

"Mang Wendy... You got HOT," Some guy directed at Flynn while groping the little boy's ass.

"Shit... Gunther promised me no Justin Bieber bullshit!"

Flynn walked casually towards the kitchen, pushed the drunks aside and opened the fridge. He knocked over at least ten six packs worth of beer bottles furiously. He took a fireplace crowbar and smashed the bottles. This would get him some healthy attention.

Everyone stared at him. Flynn went to find Gunther, he was done.

"I'm calling my mom if we don't go back!"

Gunther sneered and waved goodbye to his twin sister.

The two went back to Flynn's apartment, Gunther in dissapointment and Flynn in anger, with a hint of boredom.

"Your mom told me to make you bathe."

"Whatever, you just chill for the rest of the night. I don't need any more excitement."

Flynn got ready for another usual time in his oversized shower. He started to undo his shoelace, but the knot was too tight.

"Can you untie these for me?"

"Yeah, buddy. C'mere"

Flynn sat on the couch with Gunther and lifted his leg up on it. He started working on Flynn's shoes.

"I like your shoes. You get these from Pac Sun?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you shop there, too..."

Gunther got the first shoe undone and started working on the other.

"My mom ties them really tight. I like 'em like that."

Gunther took off Flynn's two shoes and started to massage his feet.

Flynn was a little embarassed, but then he noticed Gunther without his jacket on. He was only in a T-shirt and he looked pretty hot... plus his feet felt good.

Gunther took off the boy's socks and continued the massage. Flynn was in heaven. How could this ever feel so good?

"Mmm... that's good..."

Gunther massaged Flynn's feet for about ten minutes.

"Come on, you should take a shower now."

Gunther escorted Flynn to his bathroom, which he thought was wierd, especially when his babysitter closed the door behind the two. Was he gonna help me take a shower, too?

Gunther unbuttoned the boy's jacket and slid it off. This was unusual for him, but it felt right for the both of them. Flynn's pants were undone and then were slid down his smooth, hairless legs.

When all his clothes were off, Flynn stepped into the large shower and turned it on. He grabbed the shampoo and was startled when he felt somebody touch him from behind. It was Gunther... and he was naked.

Flynn blushed a little at his babysitter's toned body and four inch flaccid dick. The older boy got on his knees and used the soap to wash the younger boy's back. Flynn tried to hide his three inch boner, while Gunther had no problem. The older boy reached in front of him and started to soap up the other boy's penis gently. Flynn turned and started to wash his sitter's toned abs and chest, he loved the feeling of them.

After a few minutes of romantically washing eachother in the steaming shower, both boys rinsed. With hot water still streaming out onto them, Gunther looked the boy in the eyes romantically. Flynn was shy and blushed. The older boy quickly kissed him. The two made out passionately under the hot flow of shower water.

"MMmmm... mmm Gunther."

The two boys explored eachother's mouths for minutes. Each forcefully trying to dominate the other's tongue. They rubbed eachother's bodies and hugged the other tightly while they made out.

After a few minutes of hardcore making out, Gunther ran his hand through the young boy's sopping wet hair to get it out of his face.

"C'mon baby..." He said romantically.

While still making out and both sopping wet, Gunther turned off the shower and picked up Flynn in his arms. He carried the sopping wet boy to his bed.

The boys rolled around kissing passionately in bed. The wet older boy got on all fours over the wet younger boy.

Gunther made out with the boy's neck to ease the pain for what to come. He took his finger and slowly entered the young child's boyhole. Surprisingly, Flynn just moaned in pleasure while an entire finger was inside of him.

Gunther placed his smooth lips together with the boy's and stuck two fingers inside.

"...MMM!"

He then stuck in three fingers and spread apart the little boy's ass.

"MMMM! AHH! ahh! ahh. ah. ah."

"I'm sorry, baby."

Gunther spread the child's legs and placed himself between them. He lifted Flynn's feet onto his shoulders and entered his body with 7 inches of dick.

"AHH HAHA!" The boy cried out.

The older blonde fucked the small body slowly and thrusted deeper and deeper. Flynn's balls bounced against his babysitter's dick with each thrust.

"I'm gonna fill you up, little boy!"

"Please stop! It hurts!"

But Gunther kept on. He rubbed the small boy's legs as he penetrated him.

Flynn's dick oozed out precum. More and more dribbled out with each thrust. His face was fire red. He held onto the bed covers that were above him.

More and more minutes of hard fucking went by. Gunther forcefully grabbed the child's body and flipped him over on his hands and knees. The entire bed was wet. The little boy was crying now. His face was dark red with embarassment. The older teen faced the child's ass and saw his gaping whole. Flynn's asshole was at least an inch in width. Gunther spread the ass and licked the boy's asscrack.

Flynn's crying was interrupted by a startled jump from the feeling of the older boy's tongue inside of his hole. Gunther licked deep inside passionately. He made out with the child's ass for minutes, with the young boy still crying and motionless on his hands and knees. He kissed the hole, licked it, and made love to it.

He got up again and hugged the boy's back, pushing their wet bodies together. Gunther entered his lover again and fucked with emotion. He grabbed the little boy's three inch dick in the doggie style and tried to jerk him off as he fucked him.

The little boy's ass was tight on Gunther's dick. It felt hot, squishy and moist.

"Ahhh! AHHH! STOP! Please!" the boy cried.

"Mmmm baby boy, you little bitch..."

The blonde boy kissed his wet lover's neck. To make him stop crying, he turned the boy's head and kissed him passionately from behind.

"MMMM! MMM! Ah, Ple-! MMm! hurts!"

Gunther furiously fucked the young boy, he was almost at his limit. He jerked the small dick harder.

"Ohhhhh mmm...uuhhh! Oh baby boy...I'm gonna fill you up so much..."

Gunther spurted twelve strong bursts of cum into the little boy. Each burst made a squelching sound in the tiny ass.

"AHHH! HAAAAAHAAAA!" The helpless boy cried.

The wet little boy spurted his ejaculation straight onto his wet bed.

"MM! MM!" Gunther grunted with each burst.

Little Flynn dropped onto the bed. The older boy pulled out. He used two fingers to spread the child's asshole to watch his semen pour out.

Gunther cuddled up with his wet lover in his bed and kissed his neck lightly until he changed into his clothes to greet the young boy's parents.

(Note: If you liked this story, I do take and love requests. Please send me an email or private message with your suggested pairing, storyline, fetish, details and I will do my best to make you a good story. Send me an email at . I LOVE reviews and requests so please send them. Thanks :)


End file.
